


Screaming

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Lydia had been trying not to scream for so long....
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: Banners and Icons [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Screaming

Part of the Love, Creeper Wolf series - what happened after Lydia, Cora and Derek stepped out of the bushes and before _that_ scream?

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/D0pHqsv)

* * *


End file.
